The invention is directed to a plaster guard for a concealed sanitary valve which can be controlled by means of a valve control element such as a valve spindle, a valve control disc or the like.
The procedure used to install concealed valves for sanitary fittings involves installing the concealed part of the valve into a wall and covering it with a plaster guard. The wall section into which the concealed part of the valve is fitted is then plastered and, if necessary, a wall decoration (e.g., tile, wallpaper) is applied. The plaster guard protects the valve from dirt and damage during these work stages. The plaster guard is then removed and the fitting is finally assembled. The escutcheon plates, handles and the like are mounted. However, before the final assembly is carried out, the entire installation must be rinsed through to see if it functions properly and is leakproof. It is subjected to general tests including a test for water pressure tolerance. This requires the use of suitable tools, spare handles and the like which may not be readily available and can cause delays.
Thus, it is desirable that a tool for testing valve control elements be designed to be accessible during the installation of sanitary fittings. It is important that the tool be shaped and sized to fit valve control elements. It is preferable that the tool is incorporated into the plaster guard.